


Their great war

by shallowness



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Alternate Universe, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-06 06:17:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/732374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shallowness/pseuds/shallowness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt <i>Downton Abbey IN SPACE! AU</i> at the Three Sentence Fiction Ficathon 2013. Ensemble. Spoilers for the second series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Their great war

They believe that this war, intergalactic in scope, will change everything. It does, in that a doctor’s son and a farmer’s son suit up together before landing on a strategically important planet they for a brutal, long campaign and a mixed-species socialite treats wounded soldiers on a mediship in another quadrant entirely alongside the young man who used to serve her food. Most of them do not know their history well enough to realise that when they describe this as the war to end all wars, they are echoing their forbearers on a planet that has long since been destroyed.


End file.
